


Lectures and Gifts

by umbreonblue



Category: Butlers: Chitose Momotose Monogatari
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Happy, Hugs, Lectures, owl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 04:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15088643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umbreonblue/pseuds/umbreonblue
Summary: J works part-time to pay tuition. Then, Hayakawa and J's birthdays come up.





	Lectures and Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> birthdays & just wanted to see Hayakawa lecturing J...like old times.

J has taken a part-time job at Café de Wayne in order to pay tuition. Currently, …he’s being lectured by Hayakawa on protocol.

As Hayakawa was talking, J makes a gesture with his hand, saying that Hayakawa’s talking a lot. Tachibana smiles in amusement, trying not to laugh.

“J… are you listening to me?” Hayakawa asks, already sure that J wasn’t completely listening.

“Yeah. I’m listening,” J replies.

“Oh really? Then, what did I just tell you?” Hayakawa challenges.

“That I am to not touch the coffee beans in the back no matter what, and serve customers with a smile at all times, Hayakawa-san,” is J’s reply.

Hayakawa nods, “OK. Now then, as I was saying…”

“You know, this reminds me of all the other lectures you’ve given me,” J says.

Hayakawa raises an eyebrow, “Is that so? Am I annoying you, J-kun?”

“Yes,” J glares.

Hayakawa smiles, “Good.”

Tachibana, at this time, couldn’t take it anymore and started laughing. He just couldn’t believe how Hayakawa’s acting right now. Just like a teacher, or an annoying smartass older brother. Both J and Hayakawa sighed.

* * *

For the next few days, J has been working diligently, earning tips and giving the café’s owl treats.

Tachibana watches as the owl flies onto J’s shoulder, perching on him as J smiles. “J’s good with animals,” is all Hayakawa says before serving a customer.

* * *

A few weeks later…

It was closing time at Café de Wayne. After the meal Tachibana prepared, J abruptly shoves a box with an envelope tied with green ribbon into Hayakawa’s hands before running out the door, a faint blush on his cheeks.

Hayakawa blinks before looking at the box and envelope in his hands. Putting the box aside, he opens the envelope. It’s a birthday card. It reads:

**Happy Birthday, Hayakawa-san!**

**I know I haven’t said it much but… Thank you for being there for me when I needed it most. - J**

Hayakawa’s eyes widened; he completely forgot his birthday was today. Then, he turns his attention to the box, opening it. It’s a silver pocket watch with a watch chain, an emerald attached to the chain, and an engraving that said: **Soar high into the skies. H. T.**

Eyes sparkling, Hayakawa rushes out the door too, only to find J pacing by himself near a street lamp. As soon as he spotted J, Hayakawa rushed to him with his power as a blur of green, hugging the poor boy, who stiffened in his grip.

“Thank you,” Hayakawa smiles as he ruffles the boy’s hair, J complaining, “Hey!”

Hayakawa laughs, not letting J go, at least, not before picking him up off the ground and swinging him around in a circle a few times, expressing his joy.

J smiles, happy that Hayakawa’s happy with his gift. After being put down, Hayakawa coughs into his fist, “Sorry.”

J chuckles, “It’s OK. You have every right to be happy on your birthday.”

Hayakawa smiles, “Just wait until your birthday.”

J shakes his head, “I’d rather you not.”

Hayakawa questions, “Why not?”

“I just don’t want to make a big deal out it,” J replies.

Hayakawa nods in understanding, “OK. I won’t make a big deal out of it…but I’m still getting you a gift.”

J smiles, “That’s fair.”

* * *

A while later…

When J walks into Café de Wayne, “Happy Birthday!” All the guys threw him a birthday party. J looks at Hayakawa, “Really?”

Hayakawa shrugs, “They convinced me.”

Hayakawa then gives J his gift tied with blue ribbon. Curious, J opens it. It’s a pocket watch, just like the one he got for Hayakawa, except it has a sapphire attached to the chain. The engraving reads: **Run as fast and swift as the wind. J. K.**

J tears up, and hugs Hayakawa, smiling into it as he sheds a few tears of joy, “Thank you.”

Hayakawa smiles as he hugs back, “Happy Birthday, J.”

They hug for a few minutes before letting go, Tachibana coming in with the vanilla cake with blue roses. J made his wish: _I wish that we’ll both cherish our time together in this world._ After J blew out the candles, everyone ate cake.

Hayakawa asks, “What did you wish for?”

J smiles, “Secret…but I hope it comes true.”

Hayakawa smiles back, “Me too.”

The rest of the day was spent celebrating and eating cake.

* * *

Omake:

On a card, someone wrote:  **J...you may be a pain in the butt sometimes... but you're like the little brother I never had. I love you. - Hayakawa**

Once J read that, he hugged Hayakawa again, whispering, "I love you too," which made Hayakawa smile as he hugged back.

**Author's Note:**

> comment/kudos.


End file.
